wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Smiling Flowers
Hey everyone! This is a fic made by Haps and me, Rie. wip wip nae nae huehuehue heehee Happy oh my god muahaha >;3 omf no DX YESSSSSS CHAPTER ONE: [Happy] "For two?" asked an impatient SeaWing waitress "or just one?" "Just one, please" I replied. I'' am Happy the RainWing. I know, it's an odd name. But enough about me. "Here you go" said the waitress, gesturing to an empty table in the corner. She gave me menu, then, with a last, weird glance at me, promptly left. ''Gosh, waiters can be so rude I thought irritably. Picking up the menu, I scanned the options. Sweet wrap, California roll, shrimp tempura, krab roll ... ah, there it is! I called another waiter over. "One order of calamari so-good, please" I asked. The waiter wrote my order down, then scooped up the paper and walked away. I folded my talons and tucked my wings closer to myself, and absentmindedly looked out the window. Apparently, someone else in the sushi shop was looking out a window, too. "Look! It's Queen Thorn!" he pointed through the glass at a heavily guarded SandWing. "Woah" I whispered in awe. But I wasn't looking at Queen Thorn. I was watching a lithe, green RainWing struggle through the crowd and heading towards the sushi shop. From the moment I saw her, I was drawn to her. The way she curled her tail up behind her as she walked, the way she held her wings, everything about the RainWing made me want to be with her. She was so perfect, in her own un-perfect way. I was slammed back into reality by a waiter placing my food in front of me. "Thanks" I mumbled quietly. I started to eat, still watching the RainWing out of the corner of my eye. ---- [Celosia] Mountia is very crowded today, I wonder why. I thought, trying to get past the very crowded area. My name is Celosia, I am a senior student at Jade Mountain Academy. I came to Mountia to study the society & economy. "Ah, I finally made it to Mountia's most famous sushi place. I better go order." I said to myself, walking up to a nearby waitress. "Hello there, I'm ordering for one." I told her. "Alright then, there is one more table." the waitress pointed to a nearby table. "Alright, thanks!" I walked over to the table and took a seat on the chair, plopping my bag onto the ground. I grabbed a menu and looked at it. Looking at it, I saw lots of options. The one that caught my eye the most was the calamari so-good. "Excuse me, miss," I called to another waitress "I would like the calamari so-good please." she nodded and went off to get what I ordered. My eye caught a glimpse of a white and purple RainWing staring at me in a way that showed she wanted to talk to me. So I got up and walked over to the RainWing. "Um, hello there, I saw you staring at me." CHAPTER TWO: [Happy] "Umm yeah, sorry about that" I replied, awkwardly swishing my tail. Wow Happy, you already brought too much attention to yourself. Great job. "M'name's Happy" I mumbled. And I was wondering if you would like to sit with me I squeaked internally. "So, umm, what brings you here to Mountia? Or do you just live here?" I said instead. Dipping my sushi in some soy sauce, I popped it in my mouth. "You can sit down, if you want" I said quietly, gesturing at the empty chair across me. Wow Happy your being to obvious stoppppp I reprimanded myself internally. "Only if you want, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to" I added quickly. I messed awkwardly with my frill and realized that the edge of my wings were turning slightly pink. I swear I'm going to kill myself if she notices. Thoughts swirled around in my head. What if I look terrible? What if she thinks I'm a dork? What if I make a terrible fool out of myself? What if I accidentally knock her down or spill something on her? I suddenly realized an IceWing was pointing at me and the green RainWing, and he was laughing. A wave of green washed across my scales, followed by a wave of red. What is he laughing at? I panicked. Did I drop something? ---- [Celosia] Before I was going to tell Happy my name, I spotted an IceWing a few tables away, laughing & pointing at Happy and I. Happy seems to look very panicky, probably because of that IceWing. I thought to myself, as a ripple of red washed through my scales I'm going to give that dragon a piece of my mind. I got up from the table and walked over to the IceWing. "Excuse me, sir, may I ask why you're laughing at my friend and I?" I asked him, glaring into his eyes. The IceWing smirked after I said that, laughing afterwards. "You're an idiot! You want to know why I'm laughing at you? Look at that white RainWing! I bet she likes you!" I snarled at the IceWing, gazing deep into his cold, blue eyes. "I'm an idiot? You don't know me at all. Why don't you look at yourself and see who's the idiot?" I asked him, receiving a small smirk from him. Most dragons were staring at me, though I didn't care. As much as I dislike people staring at me, they were staring for a reason that didn't make me feel awkward. "YOU are the real idiot here. You could be doing something else, but no. You decide to laugh at dragons because you have nothing better to do in your life. How about you eat your sushi and stop causing a disruption?" I grabbed a few pieces of sushi from his tray and shoved it in his mouth. I then walked away, shooting a glare at him. "Sorry about that, Happy. Well, we have one less idiot to worry about. Oh and, my name is Celosia." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)